board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Kosmo Radio
Februrary 8, 2006 Starring your favourite person from New Jersey and mine, Kosmo Trainer, and his older brother, Angsty_Lou. When the Summer (or Spring) Contest is underway, Kosmo Radio is usually a daily affiar where they predict who will win the match at hand -- keep in mind that they usually do this about 8 hours into the match. There are also various other staples of our beloved Kosmo Radio, such as Ska, and the "Stupid Post of The Day," which comes complete with it's own annoying jingle. Also, let us take a moment of silence for the man known only as Erotic Eric. He will be missed.... The show currently goes on air whenever there is a close match, and only when in that close match Kosmo's pick is winning so he can gloat. If not, he waits a while to start when it seems more in his pick's favor. See Castlevania vs Halo. March 19, 2006 Kosmo Radio has returned and is better than ever. Clear, streaming audio and weekly interviews are some of many of the newest editions to the KR lineup. Kosmo Trainer, also known as Dangerous Dan, is still head DJ, Angsty_Lou, known now as Big Lou on KR, still promotes filler while acting as a sedative for Eric and E. Eric still has no redeeming qualities whatsoever and just makes up random (see shitty) ideas for YTMNDs. March 25, 2006 A use for Eric has finally been discovered! See MYC interview prts. 1 & 2 for more details. April 1, 2006 Prank call day in honor of April Fool's Day. The calls can be downloaded here: Not really a prank call, but Dan mistakenly calls random woman Lou's prank call to GameCrazy complete with Touch Dic Dan's Prank call to EB. Not as good as Lou's Eric's Prank call to another EB. Lou's Second attempt at a call to a Chinese restaurant Dan's Legendary call to Forrest October 19, 2006 Kosmo Radio returns after about a month of faulty server use. Expect more including additions to the following: - E-mail account for suggestions/comments (kosmoradio@gmail.com) - More EEric trivia - Prank calls. More of 'em. - Skype interviews for our neighbors around the globe (Smurf, etc.) - A "block" segment. -- This consists of a string of related music. For me, it'll be stuff like various ska/Pink Floyd blocks, metal and Ben Folds for Lou (this is just my guess), and whatever EEric wants. Of course, only of the RNG lands on it :P. There's also a choice it could land on that'll consist of me hitting random in iTunes. FUN! The address: http://knd.org.uk:9000/kosmo.ogg.m3u You'll need to get WinAMP to listen. Welcome back. January 22, 2006 Having trouble setting up the icecast server, so Kosmo Radio may take a vacation to stickam.com/profile/kosmoradio for a bit. UPCOMING INTERVIEWS PepsiPlunge FFDragon INTERVIEWS Week One: Crossfiyah Week Two: GTA Gavin MYC Prt. 1 MYC Prt. 2 Week Three: WVI Week Four: Thunderous Zen's Dad Week Five: GamerPanda Week Six: ExThaNemisis A KR Special:the_jp part1 the_jp part2 Category:User Projects Category: Board 8 Radio